


Bonded

by NovaRain



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Wolves, video game fanart, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Wolf Link nuzzling with Amaterasu.





	Bonded




End file.
